


let me kiss you

by peachabalism



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, daniel sulking and pouting, lots and lots of fluff, there can never be too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachabalism/pseuds/peachabalism
Summary: drabble request fill for the s.o.s drabble project“Daniel is addicted to gummy bears, however, he is unable to eat them after his checkup with the Dentist...however, soon Daniel finds something/one to make up for it/get even more hooked on... (Seongwoo’s kisses)”





	let me kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot keep things short so here is the result of my attempt at a "drabble"!
> 
> to the anon, i hope you enjoy this fill (even if it may not be what you expected?)

“Oh? You’re back!” Seongwoo’s eyes creased into half-moon crescents as he set down his phone, which he had previously been looking at, locking it as he did.

Daniel looked significantly more grumpy than he had been before he had went for his appointment with the dentist, which sent alarm bells ringing in Seongwoo’s mind. An upset puppy was never a good thing.

“How was the checkup?” Seongwoo inquired cautiously, as if he were treading on thin ice. The smile he had had earlier had morphed into a more uncertain one.

“It was ok I guess.” Daniel huffed as he kicked off his shoes and headed straight for the couch, which Seongwoo was sitting on. Then, he proceeded to collapse onto Seongwoo, leading the elder to yelp in surprise.

“Wait, Daniel, get up.” Seongwoo attempted to lift Daniel off him but to no avail. “You’re going to suffocate me to death if you don’t get up!”

Daniel finally relented and shifted a bit so that his whole weight didn’t reside on Seongwoo. He was still pouting, cheeks puffed up and just begging to be poked. Obviously, when Daniel had said the dentist visit was okay, he didn’t actually mean it.

“What’s wrong, puppy?” Seongwoo asked, unable to resist poking one side of Daniel’s cheeks. “I thought you said the dentist appointment was ok?”

“Well they didn’t do anything weird to my teeth so that was ok…” Daniel admitted grudgingly. Then, he buried his face in the crook of Seongwoo’s neck and mumbled something inaudible.

“What was that? I can’t hear you, Niel-ah.” Seongwoo moved to wrap his arms around Daniel and pulled him in closer.

Daniel turned so that his cheek rested on Seongwoo’s shoulder. “The dentist banned me from gummies…”

Seongwoo didn’t need to see Daniel’s expression to know that he was pouting. Still, the situation was a bit funny to Seongwoo – here was a grown man, sulking because he had been told he couldn’t eat anymore gummies. Then again, said grown man was more of an overgrown puppy.

Seongwoo couldn’t help it. He let out a chuckle, which earned him a slap on the arm from Daniel.

“Don’t laugh at my misery!” Daniel whined, snuggling further into Seongwoo’s chest. Seongwoo had no doubt that he had become increasingly pouty as well. “What am I going to do if I can’t eat anymore gummy bears?”

“Hmm… well… I suppose you could kiss me instead?” It was intended as a joke, but somehow when Seongwoo said it out loud, it no longer sounded like one. Daniel pulled away so he could look at Seongwoo.

“Really?” Daniel said it so innocently, with his eyes wide, that Seongwoo’s thoughts started going down a _certain_ path, of which corrupting Daniel’s innocence was the least of it.

Instead of answering Daniel’s question verbally, Seongwoo decided that actions spoke louder than words. So, he pulled Daniel in for a quick kiss, just a small peck on the lips.

When he pulled back, Daniel was looking at him in shock. He blinked once. Twice. Seongwoo could see some pink clouding across his cheeks and he barely managed to suppress the urge to coo at how cute Daniel was.

“Whenever you feel like eating gummy bears, just come and look for me, okay?” Seongwoo smiled fondly at Daniel, reaching a hand up to caress his cheeks that were getting increasingly pink. “I’ll kiss you until you forget about them.”

If there was an award for who could make Daniel blush the most, Seongwoo would win it hands down, no questions asked. Daniel turned almost violently red at the latter part of Seongwoo’s statement, and he let out a squeak as he buried his face into the palms of his hands.

“Don’t say things like that, hyung…” Daniel muttered almost inaudibly, but Seongwoo still managed to decipher what he was saying. He also observed how the tips of Daniel’s ears were becoming red too.

“Why not?” Seongwoo smirked as he took hold of Daniel’s hands and pulled them away from his face, revealing his favourite look on Daniel – pink heavily dusting his cheeks and his wide-eyed innocence. “Is it because it makes your heart speed up?”

Seongwoo had no idea why, but whenever it came to Daniel, he was always saying cheesy things that he would normally cringe at. Maybe it was because it elicited the most endearing reactions from Daniel (Seongwoo did always have a soft spot for cute, shy puppies).

Daniel avoided meeting Seongwoo’s eyes, choosing instead to tear free from Seongwoo’s grip and to fling himself onto the couch, succeeding in acquiring a cushion to hide his face in. Seongwoo refused to give in, though, and he reached for the cushion, attempting to wrest it from Daniel.

“Come on, Niel-ah~ Won’t you show hyung your cute face?” Seongwoo cooed in a sweet voice even as he pulled at the cushion with all his might.

“’m not cute!” Daniel protested. He was doing a very good job of holding on to the cushion, actually (or maybe Seongwoo was just a weakling). “Ah, hyung, stop it~”

“Yah, Kang Daniel, you can’t just say you’re not cute and then do something cute immediately after.” Seongwoo gave up on stealing the cushion from Daniel. Instead, he decided to tickle him.

“Ah- ah! Hyung, stop it!” Daniel cried out, attempting to wriggle away from Seongwoo’s fingers. Sensing that Daniel’s grip on the cushion had loosened, Seongwoo quickly snatched it away from him and stashed it at the other end of the couch, grinning victoriously as he did so.

Daniel hit Seongwoo’s arm weakly, panting and somewhat out of breath even though Seongwoo had only tickled him briefly. “Hyung, you’re so mean.”

“Ong Seongwoo, mean?” Seongwoo gasped mockingly in shock. “I can see that as the headlines of an article already.”

Seongwoo settled down so he was lying on the couch as well (well, he was mostly lying on Daniel since Daniel took up the majority of the couch with his broad shoulders) and snuck an arm around Daniel’s waist. He nuzzled into Daniel’s nape and left a small kiss there. When Daniel didn’t protest, he bit down playfully on the spot he had kissed, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough for Daniel to feel it, and pressed another kiss to it.

“Hyung.” Daniel sounded like he was getting worked up, because his voice was low and deep. “Don’t start anything you can’t finish.”

Seongwoo paused in the middle of his trail of kisses to smirk devilishly at Daniel, an unspoken promise in his clouded eyes.

“I _always_ finish what I started.”

(It ended a few hours later, with both parties satisfied and with significantly more marks and bruises on their bodies than there was before.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~ i hope you enjoyed it! as always, kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> if you have a drabble request, you can send it to us:
> 
> Twitter - @ongnielsos
> 
> CuriousCat - @ongnielsos
> 
> more drabbles can be found in this collection + on twitter!


End file.
